Walk Away
by Solitary Dragon
Summary: After two years apart Kino tracks down the hiding Hyena (Hayami duh) and look what happened. Kino/Hayami
1. Walk over my heart

Walk On By  
By: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you know what it felt like, you bastard Kino want to screech. Two fucking years is a long time not to see somebody you're hopelessly devoted to and in love with.  
"I never made you any promises. Why do you want so much from me Kino! I gave my time on that rust bucket, God I gave so much of myself over to you and that feeling. I could've done so many fucking things with my time, but I was here with you before I left. Don't you understand I had to leave?" He whispered back.  
  
She'd found him amidst this jabbering coffee crowd against his cloaking and hiding; she'd finally found her beloved Hayami. He was still the same, wide eyed as though he expected his world to come crashing down on him, cigarettes in tow.   
  
"God, woman I loved you...but it's just not going to work." He breathed, smelling the gentle breeze in her now long hair. How he wish he could, love her at least for tonight, closing the space between them his head dipped as he sought to claim her lip uncaring as to who saw.  
  
"I'm not you're toy." tear gathered misting her bright eyes, "I love you." she growled out. "Tell me why this can't work so that I can leave you alone like you always wanted." Callus hands caressed her cheek as he peered down at her lips parted, mind working up lies.  
  
"A long time ago, a monster came it opened its mouth and swallowed my world and I was helplessly lost in it. I could barely help myself. If you love me don't make me feel like this..."Warm breath husked against her cheek as a tear rolled down.   
"Leave me...now" Releasing her Hayami gasped his jacket from the chair's back and headed out the diner.  
  
"I can't leave you..."tears ran freely unwilling to be caged any longer, she gave up crying a long time ago but here Kino stood lost in putrid thoughts, shivering slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Ms.?" someone questioned.  
  
Her obvious answer would have been yes but that was not true. She still lied though as she awkwardly exited the diner feeling ashamed and embarrassed at the outburst.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm back... 


	2. Convergence

Walk On By: Chapter 2 – The Convergence.

By: Solitary Dragon

My coffee swirled around in that off-coloured chipped cup; but I sat thinking of what I'd really done to her and to myself. I was being selfish but I couldn't handle it, I couldn't deal with the pressure, the constant squabbling as we tried so very hard to readjust to our new lives. Once the war was over, I lost my purpose, my reason for being. A drifter like me had nothing to do, nowhere to go and nothing to offer her. I wanted better for her and more than that, I didn't want her to be with this hollowed out form of a man I am.

Three years ago the End of War celebrations filled the streets with laughter and the ringing of bells and what little we could salvage to celebrate the end of devastation. Most of our crew made it out in one piece; Yuri lost an eye but humankind having gone through that mad-man's nightmare came out intact. Now we understood what it meant to seek and keep the peace. They, those creatures were the first to talk, to make arrangement to settle our collective grievances and start the long process of rebuilding this big blue planet. This blue planet which we shared with them and in which I no longer had a place…I didn't want her to see me like this. I'll admit it, to ease my pain I did all sorts of things I'm not proud of. Whenever her back was turned I found solace in dark street corners, I found love in the arms of other women – I couldn't be the war hero, the devoted husband and future father she wanted me to be. I was a two bit abuser, a drunk and a vagabond all at once and I didn't want her to have to suffer in silence while I self-destructed; I don't want that for her. I wanted Kino to feel love and to wake up wrapped in someone else's arms because mine were not good enough. Mine were too nerve racked, mine were made for destruction, and my arms weren't made to love…my arms were made to kill.

So I let her go, I did it so she could forget about me and the promises I broke and the promises I knew I'd never keep. I loved her, I always will but I'm a shell of a man with nothing to offer.

I watched her from a distance; I watched her fall apart when I disappeared that winter night. I had gone out to get something…I never came back to our place. She was painting something green…Something with lots of trees. It was her hobby and a way of reconnecting with happier times and her childhood in the mountains. She painted landscapes mostly but once I posed for her – I watched Kino as she set it on fire after she realised I wasn't coming back. I laughed to myself, she burnt me alive in her hearth; I never knew a woman could cry such angry bitter tears.

I would like to think we were happy at least once during that accursed year together, I had tried for her sake but I knew I was no good for her.

I spent two years wandering, sailing and drifting from place to place, lost in a sea of face. And then I saw her again in that diner and I wanted to retreat but like a moth I was drawn in. In that moment I wanted her all over again but I knew it was just wishful thinking. I wasn't ready and neither was she – emotions ran high in that meeting and it seemed like it had all happened yesterday, my leaving her. I staggered out into the street after touching her and the overpowering need to kiss her claimed me. I longed for a drunken stupor – I longed to forget her. The new Kino was different in ways I couldn't recall yet she was the same. The same hair although longer, the same skin and the same sweet lips.

"Watch WERE you're GOING! I'm WALKING HERE!" It jolted me out of my reverie, somehow my legs had carried me right back to her and she was staring at me. Had I simply just circled the place…or did she follow me?

"I want…you." I don't know who said it, it could have been me…it could have been her.

To be Continued

__________________________

Thanks AtiKuroTomo! I left this story unfinished for 6 years! I'm going to update it and continue until I'm FINISHED! Thanks to everybody for Reading~ Especially AtiKuroTomo!


End file.
